ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Qualifications
Qualifications For each class their are tiers of Qualifications that the player can accomplish, The qualifications grant the player bragging rights in the form of in game Avatars and Achievement points/medals. The achievements vary in difficulty and are centered around the classes abilities. Assault Recon Support Specialist Qualification I *(1) Kill 10 enemies from cover. *(2) Kill 10 enemies from a crouch/prone stance. *(3) Regenerate a total of 120 health. *(4) Win 1 round of any game mode. Specialist Device Training *(1) Deflect 120 bullets with Aegis. *(2) Stun 15 enemies with Blackout. Specialist Firearm Training *(1) Kill 50 enemies with a Light Machine Gun. *(2) Kill 50 enemies with an Shotgun. Specialist Qualification II *(1) Achieve 30 kill assists. *(2) Capture 3 control points together with at least 1 squad member. *(3) Win 1 round with a fireteam consisting of all 3 classes. Light Machine Gun Marksman *(1) Kill 200 enemies with a Light Machine Gun. *(2) Headshot kill 50 enemies with a Light Machine Gun. *(3) Kill 100 enemies while in cover with a Light Machine Gun. Basic Aegis Combatant *(1) Deflect 600 bullets with Aegis. *(2) Kill 30 enemies while using Aegis. *(3) Capture 10 control points while using Ae Basic Blackout Combatant *(1) Stun 60 enemies with Blackout. *(2) Stun and kill 30 enemies with Blackout. *(3) Achieve Blackout Assist 15 times. Shotgun Marksman *(1) Kill 200 enemies with a Shotgun. *(2) Headshot kill 50 enemies with a Shotgun. *(3) Kill 50 enemies with a Shotgun from 5 meters or less. Specialist Qualification III *(1) Achieve a total of 12 captures and/or capture assists. *(2) Achieve 50 offensive kills. *(3) Achieve 50 defensive kills. Specialist Qualification IV *(1) Win the MVP medal 10 times. *(2) Win the Best Specialist medal 20 times. *(3) Win 25 rounds of any game mode. Light Machine Gun Sharpshooter *(1) Kill 400 enemies with a Light Machine Gun. *(2) Headshot kill 100 enemies with a Light Machine Gun. *(3) Achieve a killstreak of 3, 50 times, with a Light Machine Gun. Senior Aegis Combatant *(1) Deflect 1200 bullets with Aegis. *(2) Kill 60 enemies while using Aegis. *(3) Achieve Aegis Protection 60 times. Senior Blackout Combatant *(1) Stun 120 enemies with Blackout. *(2) Stun and kill 60 enemies with Blackout. *(3) Achieve Blackout Assist 30 times. Shotgun Sharpshooter *(1) Kill 400 enemies with a Shotgun. *(2) Headshot kill 100 enemies with a Shotgun. *(3) Achieve a killstreak of 3, 50 times, with a Shotgun. Specialist Qualification V *Complete the Light Machine Gun Expert Qualification. *Complete the Shotgun Expert Qualification *Comlpete the Master Aegis Combatant Qualification. *Complete the Master Blackout Combatant Qualification. Light Machine Gun Expert *(1) Kill 800 enemies with a Light Machine Gun. *(2) Headshot kill 200 enemies with a Light Machine Gun. *(3) Kill 100 enemies from a critical hit with a Light Machine Gun. Master Aegis Combatant *(1) Deflect 2400 bullets with Aegis. *(2) Kill 120 enemies while using Aegis. *(3) Achieve 60 offensive or defensive kills while using Aegis. Master Blackout Combatant *(1) Stun 240 enemies with Blackout. *(2) Stun and kill 120 enemies with Blackout. *(3) Disable enemy active devices 60 times with Blackout. Shotgun Expert *(1) Kill 800 enemies with a Shotgun. *(2) Headshot kill 200 enemies with a Shotgun. *(3) Kill 100 enemies from a critical hit with a Shotgun. Avatar Packs These are avatar packs that are available for purchase in the store. Each provide 6 exclusive avatars for the player. Christmas Avatar Pack Triton Avatar Pack Omega Avatar Pack Liberty, Equality, Fraternity Promo Avatars Given when certain item packs are bought Referral Avatars See also: Referral Given when a certain level of referrals is reached Unknow Avatars Ghost Recon logo Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Features Category:Achievements